


MH Agere

by socialoutcast30



Category: Monster High
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver Clawd, Caregiver Clawdeen, Caregiver Cleo, Caregiver Lagoona, F/M, Little Deuce, Little Draculaura, Little Gil, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialoutcast30/pseuds/socialoutcast30
Summary: Just monster high age regression stories.Request are open
Relationships: Cleo de Nile/Deuce Gorgon, Deuce Gorgon & Jackson Jekyll, Deuce Gorgon/Clawd Wolf, Draculaura/Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue/Gillington "Gil" Webber, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 21
Kudos: 28





	1. Request Chapter

This just going to be a bunch of Monster High age regression one shots (Not de-aging). Agere is a coping mechanism where someone mentally reverts back to a younger age. I'm okay with just about any paring but if it's and adult with a minor it must be platonic! Nothing sexual. I'm okay with multiple littles and/or multiple carers. Please give me a little age range for the regressor(s) and what kind of little gear you would like to see. Please include a plot of some kind it will make things easier for me. I will also continue a chapter and give it multiple parts if it is requested.

I hope you enjoy the book!


	2. Stressed-Little Deuce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Deuce (1-2)  
> Daddy/Dada-Clawd  
> Uncle Jay-Jackson

"What did you need my help with?" Jackson asked and he followed Deuce into his dinning room, where the gorgon seemed to have set up a mess of books and papers across the table.

"I need help studying. Mr. Hack is letting me retake my test tomorrow and I need to pass." Deuce answered, a clear panic in his voice.

"I thought you knew all of the content. Why do you need to retake it?" Jackson remembered them testing each other before class, Deuce knew all of the answers.

"I thought I did too, but when I took the test I couldn't remember any of it and I failed. If I don't pass this time I can't play in the game Saturday." Deuce explained.

Jackson knew how important casketball was to his friend, that explained why he was so panicked. If it had just been a failing grade he wouldn't have freaked out, he would have fixed it in his own time, but now it was casketball season. Mr. Hack, although sometimes he would let the students retake their tests, always seemed to weight the tests more during sports seasons.

"Okay, then let's get started." Jackson offered his friend a sympathetic smile.

As the boys continued studying Deuce seemed to spiral downward. He seemed to grow more panicked and upset as the night went on. Jackson didn't think to call Clawd until he saw Deuce anxiously chewing on the top of his thumb.

"Deuce." Jackson spoke up.

"Yeah, Jay?" That confirmed it, Deuce only ever called Jackson 'Jay' if he was regressed or trying to fight regressing.

"I have to make a phone call real quick. Just take a break until I get back." Jackson replied.

Deuce nodded, but he didn't listen and instead went right back to his text book. None of it made any sense anymore, it all looked like scribbles to him. He needed Jackson's help but he didn't want to interrupt his call.

Jackson had called Clawd and was trying to explain the situation, "He knows the material, we went over it together before the test. He's just stressing himself out at this point. I think he's getting close to slipping, but he won't actually let himself regress. Do you think you could come over and try to calm him down."

"Yeah, I'll be over soon." Clawd agreed, already grabbing anything he might need.

After Jackson returned he was quickly being asked to explain the page Deuce had been reading. He was never more grateful for the sound of the door bell when it came a few minutes later. Deuce however seemed rather annoyed but got up to answer the door.

"What are you doing here?" Deuce sighed, "I'm trying to study."

"Jackson called me." Clawd answered, "He's worried about you. Besides I aced this class, I can help."

"Alright fine." Deuce let the wolf come inside then began walking back to his spot at the table.

Clawd followed, managing to sit down before Deuce and pull the smaller teen onto his lap. Deuce squeaked and tried to squirm out of the wolf's arms.

"W-what are you doing?" Deuce finally asked, realizing that he wasn't going to be able to squirm free.

"You're stressed out, baby, I'm just trying to help." Clawd kissed the top of Deuce's head, "You always say that you like it when we cuddle."

"I don't need you to." Deuce mumbled.

Deuce didn't try to squirm away from the werewolf anymore, he didn't really want to, it felt nice to cuddle. Clawd and Jackson tried to help Deuce study but they could tell that he was only getting more stressed. Deuce had since subconsciously slipped his thumb into his mouth. Jackson eventually left to grab something, in hopes that Deuce might take the bait and regress.

"Hey kiddo, how about we take a movie break?" Jackson suggested, setting a sippy cup of chocolate milk in front of Deuce.

Deuce looked up and suppressed a whimper. He quickly shook his head and returned to his text books. Clawd looked at Jackson and frowned. The wolf gently began rubbing Deuce's arm and the gorgon froze.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Deuce suddenly yelled, the tears that had been waiting to fall finally beginning to stream down his cheeks, "Can't be little! I need to study." He clutched the sides of his head in frustration.

"No, buddy you don't. You already know all of it, you're just stressing yourself out too much." Clawd whispered, pulled Deuce's hands away from his head, ignoring the snakes trying to nip at his fingers while he did so.

"B-but wanna play. I... I gotta pass." Deuce cried.

Clawd rubbed the little's back, "Just breathe. I think it's time for a break."

"No... D-don't wanna..." Deuce sniffled.

"Daddy didn't give you a choice." Clawd replied, picking up the gorgon, "Now can you tell me how old you are?"

Deuce raised two fingers, then he thought for a moment and switched to one, then back to two. He didn't really know exactly, but it didn't matter, at least if gave Clawd and Jackson an idea of what to expect for the night. With confirmation of the boy's mental state, Clawd kissed Deuce's head and carried him back to his bedroom.

"Alright, we need to get you changed."Clawd set Deuce down on the bed and grabbed some of his little things from under the bed, including a pull-up.

"No." Deuce mumbled, "Don't need it."

"Buddy, you're a lot littler than usual." Clawd replied.

"B-but don't need it!" Deuce cried.

Clawd sighed, "You've never gotten upset about it before. Why's this time different?"

"No. Don' need it." Deuce mumbled.

"Are you worried about Jackson?" Clawd asked, the little nodded, "Baby, he's your best friend, he's not going to be mean about it. Besides we don't have to tell him."

"Okay." Deuce reluctantly agreed.

Clawd helped Deuce get changed into his dragon onesie and gave him his favorite stuffie. The caregiver then carried his little boy to the sofa. Jackson had already set up little Deuce's favorite movie to help him calm down and forget about the test.

"Whoa, where'd this baby dragon come from? What happened to my little buddy?" Jackson teased, tickling his friend's sides.

Deuce giggled and squealed, "U-Uncwe Jay! It m-me!"

"Oh, I thought you were a dragon. Feeling better kiddo?" Jackson asked.

"Mhm." Deuce nodded, "Dada make better."

"That's good." Jackson smiled, "Wanna start the movie."

Deuce shook his head, "Gotta wait for Dada."

"I'm right here Buddy. It's okay." Clawd laughed.

The caregiver handed Deuce his sippy cup then pulled the boy onto his lap. Deuce quickly became completely immersed in the movie, all of the stress finally washing away completely.


	3. Tired-Little Gil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request  
> Little Gil (2-3)  
> Mommy - Lagoona  
> No given prompt (Sorry it's shorter than I usually would make them)

It had been a long day for the entire SKRM team, but Gil in particular seemed to be rather tired. Lagoona had quickly taken notice of this and was by her boyfriend’s side as soon as practice was over. She was almost certain that he was regressing and her protective mommy instincts were beginning to kick in.

They were beyond lucky that it was finally the weekend. The entire week had been long and difficult for the entire team. Lagoona and Gil would finally be able to get away and have some alone time so Gil could regress.

“ ‘m tired Mommy.” Gil mumbled, just loud enough for Lagoona and only Lagoona to hear once she was by his side.

All of their teammates already knew that Gil was an age regressor, in fact, there were a few other caregivers and regressors on their team. But Gil still didn’t like to be very public about it. So both he and Lagoona would keep their voices down until they were alone.

“I know love. We can go home now, then we can cuddle for a while.” Lagoona replied, “Does that sound good?”

“Yeah.” Gil nodded. 

“Alright then. Let’s get changed then we can head straight home and do whatever you want baby. Maybe tomorrow we could even call some of your mates and have a playdate.” Lagoona suggested.

“Wanna do that.” Gil smiled.

“Then I’ll call them tomorrow. Maybe we can all go swimming together. Does that sound like fun, my little guppy?”

Gil giggled at the nickname, it was one of his favorites, “Yeah. Sound wike wots of fun. Wanna go swimmin’ t’morrow.” He agreed.

As soon as they had gotten changed into their regular clothes Lagoona and Gil set off for Gil’s house. Gil was certain that he had never been more grateful that his parents weren’t home. Lagoona would be able to stay with him without any problems. He didn’t have the energy to deal with his parents at the moment. All he wanted was to cuddle up with his mommy and relax.

Once inside Gil instantly climbed into bed and cuddled up with one of his favorite toys. A dolphin that Lagoona had given him. After becoming more comfortable with the ocean he had grown to really love dolphins in particular. He liked the noises they made and they were always really nice.

“How about we watch a movie? Does that sound good?” Lagoona asked.

Gil smiled and happily nodded. Lagoona turned on Gil’s favorite movie to watch when he regressed and sat back down next to her little boy. The two cuddled up close together and began watching the movie. Gil was completely immersed in the movie. Giggling and laughing at his favorite parts. Around halfway through his giggles came almost to a complete stop as he began to struggle to stay awake. 

“Are you getting sleepy, Guppy?” Lagoona giggled.

“No.” Gil insisted, “Not s’eepy. ...Maybe jus’ wittwe bit…” He admitted.

“That’s alright, Love. We can finish our movie in the morning. You’ll feel much better then.” Lagoona replied.

“But… But I wanna finish da movie, mommy.” Gil pouted.

“Okay, we can finish the movie, then it’s straight to bed. Deal?” Lagoona offered.

“Otay.” Gil yawned.

It didn’t take long for Gil to fall fast asleep, cuddled up to his mommy.


	4. Playdate-Little Deuce/Draculaura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Deuce (2-3)  
> Mama - Cleo  
> Little Draculaura (3-4  
> Mommy - Clawdeen  
> Prompt: A playdate

Cleo couldn’t help but giggle a bit at Deuce bouncing around, unable to sit still, “You need to calm down Baby.” 

“Can’t. Too e’cited Mama!” Deuce replied.

Cleo had been expecting this when she agreed to Draculaura and Deuce having a playdate. Her little boy always seemed to get over-excited about things rather easily and a playdate certainly wasn’t going to be an exception. 

“If you don’t sit still long enough to get your shoes on then we won’t be able to go.” Cleo told him.

Deuce quickly shook his head, “Dun need em.” He insisted.

“Are you sure? You’re going to get a lot of owies on your feet if you don’t wear your shoes.” Cleo explained. She was certainly well versed in this conversation, Deuce would do this almost every time they had to go somewhere while he was regressed. 

Deuce whined. He hated having to wear shoes. But it was really hot outside, so the sidewalk would probably hurt his feet, and there could be rocks. He really didn’t want his feet to hurt. He could just take them off again when he got to Draculaura’s, right?

“Will you let Mama help you with your shoes now?” Cleo asked.

“Mhm.” Deuce reluctantly nodded.

At some point, while Cleo was helping him with his shoes, Deuce had slipped his thumb into his mouth. Deuce had a bad habit of putting things into his mouth that didn’t belong there. Cleo was desperately trying to break this habit, afraid that he’d put something small in his mouth and choke. His thumb certainly wasn’t the worst thing in that regard but she still wasn’t entirely okay with it.

“What did I tell you about sucking your thumb?” Cleo sighed.

Deuce looked down, “Is icky.”

“That’s right.” Cleo said, gently stroking his cheek with her thumb to let him know that he wasn’t in trouble, “Do you want your paci instead?”

“Uh-huh.” Deuce agreed.

After a few more minutes of getting ready Deuce put his paci into his backpack with the rest of his little things and they began walking the short distance to Draculaura’s. Cleo wasn’t a huge fan of walking places but it was best to let Deuce get as much energy out as possible before they got there.

“Are they here yet, Mommy?” Draculaura asked.

“Not yet. But they are on their way,I promise.” Clawdeen answered, “Why don’t you sit down and eat your breakfast.”

“Alright.” Draculaura agreed,setting her stuffed bat aside so he wouldn’t get dirty.

Draculaura rushed through her breakfast, almost spilling her juice all over herself, but thanks to her sippy cup she hadn’t. She ended up with strawberry all over her face when she was done, but she didn’t seem to care. 

“You’ve gotta let me clean you up.” Clawdeen laughed a little as Draculaura desperately tried to avoid the wash cloth, “I’m almost done.”

“Okay.” Draculaura sighed, and allowed her mommy to finish helping her clean up.

She was just too excited. She didn't have time to eat her breakfast slowly or get cleaned up. Waiting by the window was certainly much more important. At least that’s what she had thought. The little vampire quickly realized that waiting was not very much fun.

Draculaura was eagerly waiting for her friend’s arrival, staring out the window in anticipation, “Are they coming yet?”

“They’re on their way, baby fang. Don’t worry.” Clawdeen assured the little vampire.

“Okay.” Draculaura sighed. 

She didn’t want to wait anymore, she wanted to play with Deuce. It wasn’t very often that any of her little friends were able to come over to play, so this was a very big deal. Soon Draculaura spotted Cleo and Deuce walking toward the front door. She ran to open it and greet them.

“Hi De!” Draculaura cheered, running over to hug her friend.

“Hi Lala.” Deuce hugged the vampire back.

“Can we play now?” Draculaura asked, looking to the two caregivers for her answer.

“Of course.” Cleo nodded.

“Go ahead.” Clawdeen agreed.

Deuce and Draculaura rushed off to Draculaura’s playroom. The gorgon threw down his bag and was quick to tug his shoes off his feet, not thinking about the fight he’d end up putting up when he would have to put them back on again.

“What we gonna play?” Deuce asked. 

“Did you bring Spots? We could play stuffies!” Draculaura smiled, grabbing her stuffed bat, Sugar.

“Yeah!” Deuce nodded and pulled out his Cerberus plushie.

Only a few minutes into playing Deuce began chewing on one of Spots’ many ears, something he did quite often. All six ears of the plush, as well as the tail, had gotten a little roughed up from the boy chewing on them.

“You’re not ‘upposed to put that in your mouth, silly.” Draculaura giggled.

She knew that Cleo didn’t like Deuce putting that kind of stuff in his mouth so she decided to help out. The little vampire searched through the gorgon’s bag for his paci. In their headspaces, Draculaura wasn’t older than Deuce by much but she took great pride in being able to help take care of her little friends.

As soon as she found it Draculaura held out the black object to her friend, “You gotta use your paci. You can’t chew on your puppy’s ear. What if she gets an owie?”

Deuce looked down at the toy in his arms, he didn’t want her to get hurt, “Okay.”

He took the pacifier from Draculaura and they went back to playing their game. It was a little hard to understand Deuce around the pacifier but Draculaura was used to it by now and almost always knew what he was trying to say.

The two littles continued to play for hours. Until they had to stop for lunch and naptime. Even if they had to stop for a crummy naptime they still had lots of fun. They didn’t get to play together like this often so I was always something special.


End file.
